


中世纪网恋指南

by NoBeans



Category: Dragon Quest X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Incubus Yushka, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: 二人不是竹马，那津也没有被灭国而是成为了魔王的AU
Relationships: Nagene/Yushka, ナジユシュ, 魔王主从
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 二人不是竹马，那津也没有被灭国而是成为了魔王的AU

-1-

那津是在一阵全然陌生的触感中醒来的。

身下不可言说的部位不时被某种湿热的物什裹住磨蹭两下，只浅尝辄止不加停留，却也不肯彻底远离，总换着角度贴上来纠缠不休。

敏感处磨人的异样将他从浅眠中捞出来。他一个激灵瞠大了眼，挣扎着想坐起身，却受制于不知何时被缚在头顶的手腕，只能费力地伸着脖子堪堪昂起头。

一个蓄着火红卷发的头颅正埋在他双腿间，蓬松额发下隐约可见一张嘴巴贴着他那处吞吞吐吐。

他错愕地张开嘴，可凌乱的音节只哽在喉中咯咯作响。

倒是那人发觉了他的动静，啵的一声吐出水津津的肉柱，抬起头来——是个上半身不着寸缕的陌生男人，小麦色肌肉毫不吝惜地大片裸露在外，金色的竖瞳一瞬不瞬定在他面上，饶有兴味地观察着他。

“醒了？”男人寒暄似的问，又自顾自笑弯了眼，“不对，该说是你终于睡熟了。”

那津云里雾里不知如何作答，男人见他半晌不动，啧了一声垂下头去，又张口浅浅含住他。

这次他口中不受控制地逸出一声呻吟，男人这才满意，嘉奖一般舌面绕着龟头打了两圈转，旋即笑吟吟说：“你这根东西可真是天赋异禀，就是个头同你相仿的人也少有这种尺寸，我看着喜欢便来尝一尝，你不介意吧？”

说完不等他回答，舌尖勾勒着柱身上暴起的青筋，又津津有味地舔吃起来。那津着实尺寸骇人，男人一口也含不下多少，只时不时嘬一口前端，一手撸动着余下的柱身，另一只手也没冷落囊袋，极为娴熟地取悦着他。

那津不是未经人事的懵懂少年，魔族民风相对开放，他成人礼那天便和父母安排的舞姬共度了一晚，可他偏生性情克制寡欲，床笫间从来规规矩矩点到即止，哪里玩过这些花样，不多久便浑身一颤，在男人口中射了出来。

红发男人吞咽不及，呛得咳了几下，忙拿手去接嘴角溢出的白浊，边用手指蘸着往嘴里送边啧啧称奇：“好多，这是攒了多久啊？看样子也不像僧侣，怎么还禁欲修行呢。”

那津这才四下扫视，还是自己的寝室，睡衣除了裤子被扯下外并无不妥，一切与睡前别无二致，唯独多了这胆大包天登堂入室的淫贼。

究竟是怎么一回事？

男人舔干净掌心残余的精液，咂咂嘴，又握住那津软下来的性器，竟凑上前去，恋恋不舍地吧唧亲了一口。

那津皱眉看他的放荡姿态，想起男人方才说的“终于睡熟了”，心想着荒唐的一幕莫非是梦？

可若说是梦，他从未见过眼前这人，怎会这样细致入微地梦见一个人的样貌？

退一万步——他对面前这对他的性器爱不释手的陌生人怒目而视——他也不会梦见这般不知羞耻之人。

“你是何人，如何闯进来的？乖乖识相放开我，或许还能饶你不死，”他压低了嗓音威胁，淬利的冰碴冷得刺骨，任谁听了都要心中一紧，退避三舍。

可红发男人却浑然不觉，笑着俯身向他额头探去，指尖一点，他眼前的世界便迅速坍塌倾颓，被漆黑浪潮吞没了。

-2-

那津再睁眼时已是次日。

拉开窗帘没能见到预想中的晨光熹微，却被意料外的天光大亮晃了眼，他才意识到自己比平日起得晚了些，睡得也更熟些。

这一认知无异于拉开了阻隔洪水的闸，昨夜荒诞的记忆紧接着便充斥脑海。

他握紧了拳。

都说春梦了无痕，可任何从青春期走来的男性都清楚，梦是切实能留下痕迹的——濡湿的短裤以及蹑手蹑脚地躲开侍者、打水洗衣服的窘迫经历——而那样逼真的梦境后却只余一片干爽和每个细枝末节都明晰的回忆，与其说是梦，倒更像是……一场幻境。

他正值壮年，体格强健，自然不可能凭空出现幻觉，可若是什么法术，奈库罗迪亚的王都周围和宫墙外各设有一层结界，他自身的魔力也不弱，寻常咒术更是不可能这样不着痕迹地侵入他体内。

再者，梦中那陌生男子的相貌纤毫分明，是施术人本人样貌的映射吗，抑或是施术人有意让他见到那人？况且他醒来后催动灵气通遍全身也未觉异常，而那不过是个除淫乐之外全无内容的幻境，又有何意义可言？

太过荒唐又突兀的梦境与一连串的疑问在脑海中久久盘桓不去，那津也难得地一整日都心不在焉，所幸宫人们一向对他们的魔王又敬又怕，不敢过久地端详他，而他那张波澜不惊的面容上也并读不出什么。 

当晚，他比预想中更快地得到了答案。 

这次醒来时倒是衣衫齐整，只是双手依旧不得动弹。

抬起头来向身前望去，红发男子果然尚未开始在他身上兴风作浪，只是不着寸缕地跪趴在他身旁，臀部高高挺起，一手伸向后穴，旁若无人地抚慰着自己。三根手指在嫣红肉穴里轻车熟路地进进出出，刮擦着肠壁带出暧昧水声，间或掺杂着男人的轻喘声。

那津忽然喉头干涩，不由得吞咽了下，血液也不受控制地向身下涌去。

目光迷蒙的男人这才注意到他的一柱擎天，停下动作挑起眉来，而那津则微微别过头去避开他兴味盎然的打量，却避不开随之响起的口哨声。

男人敞开双腿，大喇喇跨坐在他身上，穴口对准性器，开始极慢地往下沉。

那津的性器比起区区三根手指还是粗了许多，好在男人经验老道，知道要适时放松，角度也把握得当，不一会儿竟吞了大半进去。相较之下浑身紧绷的那津反倒僵硬得可笑了，好在二人的注意力全都放在交合处上，顾不得那许多。

“好涨……”红发男人叹道，旋即深吸几口气，抬起身来一坐到底，二人一同发出低声呻吟。

男人有一瞬间的失神，片刻后才低下头，摸摸身下巨物在小腹上顶出的隐约凸起，感慨地喃喃道：“果真好大……”说着隐约勾起嘴角，竖瞳也微微放大，像是兴奋极了，挺立在身前无人照料的肉棒也淅淅沥沥渗出清液。

看着这副触手可及、想避而不见也躲不开的淫态，那津喉结上下滚动，目光却在扫过二人交合处时撞见了男人小腹上暗红色的繁复纹样。

那纹身般的图案线条虽精美，一笔一划总有种道不明的旖旎，还带着股不知从何而来的熟悉感，似乎是个颇为寻常的图案，又纹在这样典型的位置，简直就像是——

——像是淫纹似的。

“你是……魅魔？”

在身下快感和眼前淫靡场面的双重冲击下艰难护住脑中清明，那津开口问道。

“才想到啊？”红发男人一边扭着腰一边嗤之以鼻，“白长这么大个头了，竟然是个呆子。”

那津倒不在意他的奚落，心下了然的同时也有几分讶异。魅魔一族多为女性，一个个柔美娇媚，哪里会想到这胡茬都没剃干净的英挺男人也是以精气为食的的淫兽。况且种种证据都指向了这唯一一个答案，也由不得他不信。

魅魔不再理会他，双手撑在他腰腹间，兀自摆动起腰肢骑乘起来。

兴许是种族的馈赠，这魅魔身材样貌都生得极好，每次发力时的肌肉线条都分外性感，晶莹汗水浸润蜜色皮肤，烈焰似的长发随着动作在空中跳动，教欲望寡淡的那津也不得不承认，虽然他不如雌性魅魔那样千娇百媚，倒也确实有几分魅惑人心的独特风情。

只是他目光从未落在那津脸上，除了方才那句嘲弄外再没同他说过一句话，只兀自快活地扭着腰，但好像真的只将他当作一根棒子似的使用，让那津不由心下微恼。

于是那津不再甘于沉默地蛰伏人下，摸清魅魔身体起伏的韵律后掐准了时间，趁他落下时往前用力一挺身。

魅魔当即浑身一颤，浪叫出声：“要……要顶穿了……”

那津嘴唇抿成一条直线，身下随着魅魔的节奏挺动起来，每一次都狠狠嵌进去，爽得那魅魔双眼失焦，涎水从唇角到脖颈留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。

当魅魔终于射出来时，后穴不自觉地随之收缩，本就紧致湿热的甬道此时更像有无数张小嘴包裹住吮吸似的，让那津也一并射了出来。

魅魔长叹一声，餍足地趴在那津胸前平复呼吸，那津却条件反射地紧张了起来，第一反应是不能内射，免得意外留下王室子嗣，紧接着才反应过来这魅魔与他同为男性，不必有这些顾虑。

他沉默半晌，待高潮余韵完全褪去后才开口：“既然你已经达成了目的，能不能给我解开？”

魅魔摸着下巴思忖片刻，念在那津还算配合的份上，点点头，打了个响指，那津手腕上的绳索便不翼而飞。

那津垂眸看了眼手腕，只有浅浅的勒痕昭示着方才的遭遇。难不成是什么法宝。他这样想着，迟疑地抬起手，推了推身上人。 

“嗯？”魅魔懒懒地掀起眼帘。

“要不要去清洁一下？”那津身材高大但心思细腻如发，对床伴也一向体贴，哪怕这次起初并非自愿，说他完全没有享受到也不尽然。

……虽然明日一早他定要去藏书阁查阅如何抵御魅魔入梦。

魅魔哼笑一声：“不用，留在体内才方便吸精气。你要是嫌汗津津的不舒服，告诉我便是了。”说罢如法炮制打了下响指，二人浑身顿时一片干爽。

见那津对他的能力范围之广有些诧异，魅魔颇为得意地傲然笑道：“这是梦境，自然全部归我管辖，不用你操心。”

那津却不捧他的场，只沉声道：“你也不像不讲理的样子，那我便开诚布公与你商谈吧。我明白你身为魅魔需要摄取精气，可我并非纵欲之人，更不会随意与陌生人行这档事，今后别再贸然闯进我的梦里来……”

“错，大错特错，”魅魔毫不客气地打断他，“第一句就错了。”

见那津扬起眉，他脸上笑意更浓：

“我就是不讲理，你能奈我何？”

那津意识尚存的最后一刻所见到的，是倏地凑到自己眼前的那张嬉笑的脸。 


	2. Chapter 2

-3-

终于知晓了夜晚的不速之客的真实身份，那津醒来时连早膳都顾不得用，便匆匆向藏书阁走去。

有关魅魔的记载虽多——情欲永远是魔族钟爱的话题——但大抵只在志怪小说中幻想色彩强烈的一夜春情里出没，真正学术性的文献竟找不出多少，或许是这在梦境中来去自由的生物的确难以捉摸。

那津将泛黄卷轴上有关魅魔特性的寥寥几语一一牢记，又就近在身旁的小桌上拓了几张符咒揣入怀中，最后扫了一遍眼前的一排书脊，才安下心来回去用膳。

既然这魅魔能视王宫周围的结界如无物，想来与普通的魅魔也有所不同，不知古书里的方子管不管用。但毕竟是私密话题，性情拘谨的那津不好向外人开口求助，还好魅魔似乎并不知道自己闯入了魔王的寝室，或者至少对那津并无其余的企图，倒也不像凶险之辈。

只能一件件地试了。

那津无意识地摩挲着怀中符咒。

果不其然，当他批阅公文批得倦了，简单洗漱并阖上眼帘后，再睁眼时便又见到那魅魔在他身上兴风作浪。

他暗自长叹一声。

魅魔只要他泄过一两次便会喜滋滋地含着他的精液自行离去，于是他试着在交合时刚柔并济地劝说那魅魔，但每当魅魔意识到他的目的，都要动用些小手段让他将话吞回肚子里：或是泥泞的吻，或是后穴的骤然紧缩，甚至有次直接响指一打，凭空出现的口塞直接堵上了那津的嘴。

如此一来，那津也不再对和平商讨抱有期望了，转而在白日里埋头研究如何驱逐魅魔和加强结界。

只可惜走了几步便发现那也是条死路。

在那津尝试了近十种方法后，魅魔来得不如最初那样勤快了，隔三差五才入梦求欢。当那津某天醒来，意识到自己方才享受了久违的一夜安眠时，还错以为是前一宿采用的偏方——幻野的毒沼旁生长的月萤花——终于有用了，睡前便换上了一束新鲜月萤花，用丝带扎好摆在枕边。

谁知再醒来时尚未睁眼，耳畔便传来了熟悉的调笑声：

“哟，花还挺好看，送我的吗？”

那津郁结，别过头去，一整宿没再理会过他。

至此，就连那津也不得不承认，对眼前这只魅魔来说，他所能找到的、更确切说来是魔界现存的方子，恐怕都是全然无用的。

他唯一的收获是通过淫纹的图案知道了这是只高阶魅魔，或许这也是种种秘术都失效的原因吧——至少他还能如此这般自我开解。

所幸，虽然也有文献或虚或实地记载了偶有魔力格外强大的魅魔不用以体液为媒介，而是能直接在欢好的过程中大量吸食精气，将对方吸至枯槁，这只红发的不速之客却往往只同那津普通地交合，并不曾额外汲取精气，因此那津白日里也并不如何疲惫。

……但与其说这是只有良知的高等魅魔，那津懊恼地想，他多半是见那津灵力雄厚纯粹，想留着长期使用吧。

平心而论，魅魔一族的样貌和房中术皆是上上等，只要不被无节制地一口气吸干精气，与他们有鱼水之欢无论如何都不算吃亏，民俗传说中也往往只将其当作一个香艳的绯色桥段。

但正如那津先前所说，他性情本就庄重严苛得近乎死板，在恩爱的父王母妃的耳濡目染下更是认为与人结合应当建立在足够深厚的情感基础上，因此平日里极少起这方面的心思，只偶尔召熟识的侍从来解决生理需求，被一只陌生魅魔纠缠不休自然是他避犹不及的。

虽然事到如今，他和这魅魔对彼此的身体早已不再陌生，但每次都是由魅魔对他动手动脚开始，以他释放后魅魔当即心满意足离去而终。

而中途魅魔虽掌握着绝对的主动权，却除淫词浪语之外没说过几句有意义的话，更不肯留给那津半点表达的空暇，惹得他心下烦闷已久，却又束手无策，更徒增烦扰。

今夜，魅魔也一如往常地选择了骑乘位，跨坐在那津身上，依照自己喜欢的节奏和角度起起伏伏。

“都配合你这么多次了，这次能不能别绑了？”那津挣了挣手腕，拧着眉问。

“嘁，哪来这么多事，”魅魔用身下巨物按摩得正舒爽，冷不防被他打搅拂了兴，没好气道，“又用不着你动，我自己来就行。”

语罢，毕竟是性本淫的魔兽，很快又进入了状态，不一会儿便射了出来。

方才那津已经在魅魔口中释放过了一次，奈何魅魔还兴奋着，意犹未尽地又扑上来挑逗那津，非要惹得他再次硬挺起来，坐上那棒子玩到自己也丢了才罢休。

但魅魔却不再像往常一样要手口并用地榨出那津的第二泡精，而是被抽了骨头似的瘫在他身上，边喘息边含糊道：“今天有点累，就不管你了。”

那津难以置信地睁大了眼。

魅魔果真说到做到，再也没抬头看过被他当肉垫压在身下的那津一眼，任由他平时爱不释手的小那津可怜巴巴地晾在空气中，懒懒地趴在那津胸口，自顾自地休息上了。

那津咬咬后槽牙才沉声开口：“喂，你。”

魅魔恍若未闻，眼帘掀都不掀一下。

那津强忍着怒气提醒道：“我还没有好。”

魅魔这才有所动作，蹙起眉支起身来，一副不耐至极的神色，向那津的额头伸出手去又要故技重施。

先前不顾他百般劝阻一意孤行就算了，同床共枕这样一段时日，亏他还以为他们多少有些心照不宣的默契和相互尊重，到头来竟还是只拿他当工具吗？

——真是好一只喂不熟的野兽！

那津终于压抑不住自身情绪怒极反笑，只有目光如利刃剜着红发的魅魔，从未见过他这副恼怒模样的魅魔也不由顿住了伸出的手。

那津下意识用力挣了下，却不想臂膀上的桎梏不知怎的倏地一松，当即捉住魅魔的手腕一翻身，顺势将他压在了身下，另一只手将被冷落已久、涨成紫红色的勃发性器对准了身下人还松软着的穴口，狠狠一挺身捅了进去。

魅魔惊呼一声挣扎起来，掀开唇角呲着犬齿，一双锐利的金瞳死死瞪着那津，那津却熟视无睹，仗着高大许多的身材牢牢压制住他，不给他任何伸手触碰额头的机会，肉刃破开肠壁长驱直入。

虽然那莫名消失的绳索还在心底一角留有疑问，但那津早就在怒火与情欲浪潮的蒸腾下被缭绕烟雾迷了眼，暂时也顾不上那些细枝末节。

那津虽然在魅魔之前从未同男子做过，但毕竟也聪颖敏锐，早早就注意到每次顶到一个小小的凸起时魅魔便叫的格外起劲，于是心念一动，找到那敏感点研磨几下，旋即发狠地快速冲击起来。

魅魔起初还十分羞恼，似乎相当不愿被夺走控制权，后来约莫是被插得爽了，又看那津在他身上一刻不停地卖力耕耘，竟也逐渐享受地放声呻吟起来。

原先魅魔一直在上位，面容始终逆着光看不真切，只能辨出大致的轮廓和神色。这下二人调换位置，那津双手撑在他头侧，距离近了许多，才得以看清更细微的表情。

方才的怨怼在湿热甬道的包裹中和对身下人的肆意顶弄下消散了大半，那津的目光开始停留在那些从未注意过的细节上：魅魔微蹙着眉眯起眼，翕张的嘴里时不时可见一截雪白的犬齿尖，蜜色面庞上隐约浮起酡红，目光望着那津的方向却对不准焦似的游离，被顶弄得太深了还会稍嫌孩子气地皱起鼻子。

他只知道这魅魔是个没有廉耻心的自来熟，言行浪荡又随性，却从不知道他的表情有这样多微小的变化，是如此生机勃勃、甚至称得上灵动的，于是颇为新奇地注视着这一切。

魅魔被肏得颤颤巍巍立起来的性器随着动作不时蹭在那津身上，敏感的龟头摩擦着微凉的丝质睡衣，不一会儿便受不住刺激，又泄了一发。

……射的时候耳尖还会条件反射地颤动两下。

注意到这个细节的一瞬间，那津倏地中了蛊似的，想要俯下身舔去魅魔鼻尖渗出的几粒汗珠，直到最后一刻猛地才回过神来刹住动作，注意力放在被肉穴绞住的性器上，一并射了出来。

事后的魅魔难得没有餍足地眯起眼睛笑，而是在那津松开他手腕后立刻动作粗鲁地用力戳在那津额头上，瞪了他最后一眼，气哼哼地离开了梦境。


	3. Chapter 3

-4-

那津与那荒诞不经的梦已阔别两月有余。

那魅魔一向傲慢且强势，想来是被那津毫无征兆的反客为主伤害了自尊心。

最后一次欢好确实是令那津相当满意的，可他倒没有丝毫不舍，只觉得夜晚的生活能回到正轨才更为可贵。

毕竟这魅魔着实太难缠了，仗着法力高强为所欲为，好容易才甩掉，那津是脚踏实地又识时务的人，不可能再去招惹上一身腥。

枕边人的消失没有在那津心中的古井里激起半点波澜，他只觉得省得自己费力气驱魔了，白天也不必为这事分心，更能专注于公务，于情于理都少了一桩大麻烦。

至少他一直以为自己是这样想的。

但当红发的魅魔板着脸不期而至，重新出现在他床前时，他却不知怎的，心中没有半点抗拒。

“看在它的份上，就勉为其难原谅你了。”

魅魔这次倒没有绑住那津，只是伏在他身上笑得流里流气，手往身下探去，隔着裤子抚弄他逐渐苏醒的性器。

那津忙捉住他手腕要问个清楚，于是红发的魅魔如是回答道。

至于先前不翼而飞的绳索，原来只要身处这梦境之中，意念又足够强烈澄明，哪怕不是天生司掌睡梦的种族，便也能凭借意动对梦境施加影响了。

那津恍然又有些好笑地想，那天他的确是气急了。

后来那津也逐渐尝试在心情平静时催动梦中的事物。起初有些吃力，做不到魅魔那样凭空造物，恰巧高潮后的魅魔惰性有些强，那津不提他便不愿动，于是起初那津只是学着用意念帮二人净身。

大约是魅魔觉得之前由那津主导的性事也不坏，食髓知味了，久别重逢后再没束缚过那津，而是同他配合着来，间或教给他些新体位和玩法。

同魅魔做得多了，那津竟也在耳濡目染之下激出些坏心眼，时不时趁魅魔不意打个响指，弄出些譬如乳夹和项圈的小道具来，弄得他惊叫连连，偶尔还将魅魔也绑起来，吊在房梁上干。

魅魔倒不担心安全问题，这些道具不过是梦中的凭空造物，只要他想便随时可以松绑，还似乎很满意那津这个榆木脑袋开起窍来也不慢，因为表情不多，每次使坏时脸上总分外平静，反倒有趣得紧。

二人也早就不满足于床上那一方天地，不觉间满屋的桌面上椅背上都留下了情事的痕迹。

因为在梦中不担心被旁人发现，魅魔从不克制自己的动静，总是呻吟声中夹杂着层出不穷的淫词浪语。

那津在这方面却还是不太放得开，依旧不爱说话，每次只顾闷着头肏弄，而且最喜欢的体位始终是最为保守的传教士位。

魅魔笑话他像个死板的老修士，但也会在他主动要求时满足他的愿望。而那津却没告诉过魅魔他心中的计较——比起激烈的性事，他渐渐发现自己其实更喜欢与魅魔四目相对，喜欢看那生动丰富的表情被他的动作所牵动着变幻不停，看那不安分的小魅魔如何为以暗铁铸成的都城增添一抹亮色。

依山而生的奈库罗迪亚人从体格到心性皆冷硬如玄铁沉稳似磐石，魅魔恰恰不同，山之民的一切美德他不但没有，还偏要反其道而行之，那么令人不齿，惹人烦躁，也那么……热烈而自由……

那津低下头蹭着魅魔的鼻梁，温热的吐息激起一阵微醺似的恍惚，不自觉将嘴唇也向前贴去，印上一个轻浅生涩的吻。

那津生来五官深邃，神色肃穆，定定望着什么时总显得格外专注，而魅魔什么花样没玩过，以为他突发奇想要扮演浓情蜜意，也乐在其中，勾住脖子便毫不含糊地热情回吻。

那津愣了半晌，最终招架不住这样主动的吻，唇舌纠缠到了一处，久久不愿分开。

于魅魔而言，那津是他近些年来找到的最满意的床伴了，唯独一点有些麻烦：那津不知何时多了个毛病，事后总拉住他不让走，非要搂着他说半天话才行。

更确切说来是听他说话——那津较为寡言，只有说起大道理时一套套念个没完，平时魅魔说十句他能回一句都算不错了。

魅魔不乐意在这些无用的事上浪费时间，但看在这是自己一手调教出来的弟子、还被他吸了不少精气的份上，只得耐着性子同那津絮絮叨叨说了许多，直到梦境中的那津也逐渐睡去，方能从那津怀里小心翼翼抽出手来，轻点他的额头。

也多亏了这段时日，那津才多少了解了魅魔的身份，与他来到此地的缘由。

譬如与寻常魅魔交合多少是要伤元气的，但红发男子是魅魔与魔族的混血，不需要也吸不出那么多精气，才不至于伤到交合对象。

再譬如那津的梦境虽然与现实别无二致，但在入梦之前找到这里来的路上，魅魔所见的景致却与现实世界不尽相同，因此也不确定自己究竟身在何处，误打误撞才游荡到这里。他玩心重，看到此处结界格外厚就起了探究心，故意划开结界钻进来，原本只想随便看看。

然而他一向爱找尺寸大的床伴，喜欢后穴被撑开到极限时酸胀饱足的感觉，看见胯下比旁人多生几两肉的就走不动路，于是在好奇心作用下脱掉那津的裤子一窥究竟后，便打定决心要快活一次。

“……或者两三次，更多就最好不过了，”魅魔脸都不红地坦荡道。

见他这样毫不避讳地盘托出自己的动机，那津无奈地轻叹一声，低下头吻了吻他的发旋。

“睡吧。”

“我睡什么？你先睡才是，”魅魔说着便伸手覆上那津双眼，要将他眼帘往下拨弄。

“……好，”那津苦笑着遂了他的意，闭上眼，旋即连意识也陷入了沉沉夜幕。

-5-

魅魔喘息着趴在那津胸前，赤裸的胸膛贴着丝绸睡衣，微凉的光滑布料在灼热肌肤上的触感让他不由多磨蹭了两下。

呼吸差不多平复后，那津揽住魅魔的腰，向床榻内侧翻了个身侧卧起来。魅魔翻得幅度大些，恰好背靠着那津，窝在他怀里。

细细密密的轻吻落在肩颈间，一只手被另一只迥然不同的大掌握在手里，小幅度地在指关节上划着圈，魅魔惬意地眯起眼，没注意到身后人的心不在焉。

那津已经不知多少次试图探听魅魔更具体的来历却无果了。

直接问他姓甚名谁，他自然是闭口不提的。问他在现实中住在哪里，也只含糊其辞说些诸如“你有没有见过树海的暗影蝙蝠妖？它们是魅魔的旁系，我就跟它们住在山崖上的蝙蝠洞里”之类一听便是信口开河的话。

是的，那津的性情虽古板肃穆不苟言笑，但本质上也是直率之人，此时早已理清自己的思绪，承认自己确实对魅魔起了兴趣，想要更深入地、在现实中面对面地了解他。可巧舌如簧的魅魔每到此刻却偏偏像被猫儿捉住了舌头，要么含含糊糊敷衍带过，要么现编出些连小孩都骗不住的鬼话来，信誓旦旦对他讲。

无奈之下，那津只得用自己的双眼去捕捉能证明魅魔身份的蛛丝马迹。

二人的角是相同的，因此魅魔的父辈应当也是南方出身，与奈库罗迪亚在同一片大陆。但这和他现居何处并没有必然联系，说到底也只是无用的信息。

那津在梦境中醒来时总是穿着入睡时身着的服饰，而魅魔每次与那津私会时只穿着一条宽松的居家长裤，大约在现实中也是同样的装扮。那津趁他不注意仔细看过那条裤子，布料乍看之下虽平凡无奇，被灯火照亮处却分明反射着金丝绣上的暗纹，定然价格不菲。再加上魅魔平时常对他颐指气使，并且理所当然得自己都似乎没注意到，想来应当家世不错。

……但除此之外，魅魔可以说是瞒得滴水不漏了。那津至今除了“祖辈是南方魔族”和“家境优渥”以外没能得出其他任何有用的推论。

念及此，那津微微蹙起眉，原先握着魅魔的手不知何时攀上他的脖颈，在项圈上无意识地摩挲着。

其他欢好时用的小玩具都是二人泄过便摘下来，可那津有意无意地只留了项圈没动。项圈相对宽松，是软皮制的，内衬还垫着厚厚一层绒，戴着没有丝毫不适，魅魔便也忘记了，这才反应过来：“嗯？这个还没摘啊。”

“……方才忘了，”那津佯装无事地替他取下项圈，看着软皮革在手中化作肉眼不可见的粒子散进空气。

那津也想过，既然他是真心想结识魅魔，或许先自报家门以示诚意，魅魔会更愿意对他敞开心扉也说不一定。可那津毕竟贵为一国魔王，在摸不清魅魔底细时还是会有所顾虑，担心有把柄落到欲对奈库罗迪亚不利的人手中，便碍于身份始终没透露过自己的信息。

魅魔那边就更不用说了。

到头来便成为了如今这般，二人在无数次梦中密会里将彼此的性情都摸了个透，却还是对对方的身份一无所知的尴尬境况。

那津抿起嘴来思忖着。还是要换个角度入手，譬如从魅魔最喜欢的……

“不想在现实中做一次吗？我们的身体这么契合，”那津直截了当开了口。

“在这里也一样的，魅魔的梦可不是普通的梦。况且……”魅魔翻过身来做了个鬼脸，“其实我跟谁都很契合。”

见那津面色有沉下去的趋势，魅魔忙补充道：“但我最喜欢你这根，比以前睡过的都大。”他自开荤以来阅男男女女无数，做过上也做过下，在他看来这种话题不过是为床笫之事增色的调情手法。

换作是他被人说了同样的话，他一定会顺势说“那我就干死你个小骚货，让你再也找不了别人”然后翻身扑上去，可没想到那津反而垂下眼去，半晌没声息。

“以后如果遇到更好的，你也会这么说吗？”那津终于开口生硬地问道，嗓音干涩。

魅魔不由失笑，这死脑筋，竟然真的吃味了？

笑归笑，已经造成的损失还是要及时补救的。他连忙凑上前去在那津嘴上吧唧亲了一口：“抱歉，我不知道你不喜欢聊这个，以后再也不说了，”说罢觉得自己不能只安抚，还是得为那津做好心理准备：“但你又不是不知道我是什么人，魔界第一大淫棍，跟我较什么真啊，非得把自己气死不可……”

“我不觉得，”那津忽然闷声打断了他，“你也别那样说自己。我起初也嫌你寡廉鲜耻，时间久了却愈发觉得你只是坦诚面对欲望，没有半点矫揉造作，并无不妥。反而……反而有股原始又纯粹的野性美……”说到最后声音渐低，原本就低沉的嗓音更是几不可闻，像是在喃喃地说给自己听。

魅魔的耳尖动了动。

“怎么突然这么会说？不得了，榆木脑袋要一夜之间转性变情圣啦，”魅魔面上露出忍俊不禁的笑容，眼神却有些闪烁。

“肺腑之言罢了，”那津不躲不闪，只是直直望着他。

“真肉麻，”魅魔故作轻快地调笑道。

那津一瞬不瞬注视着他，最终沉吟片刻：“我想了很久，你不肯透露身份也罢，至少我想对你坦诚以待。”

“其实真的不必，”魅魔心中警铃大作，笑容益发勉强，“你我不过萍水之交……”

那津却不再理会他，自顾自说了下去：

“我叫……”

自我剖白的话随着魅魔猛然挥出的指尖戛然而止，被黑暗吞没前映入脑海的最后一个画面是魅魔难得略显仓皇的双眼。


	4. Chapter 4

-6-

红发的魅魔再没有造访过那津的梦境。

那津不能明着动用诸如贴告示之类更有效的方式寻人，怕打草惊了蛇反而跑得更远，只好开始暗里默默打探消息。

虽然不知是出于什么理由，但那津贵为魔王，都愿意冒着比远他更大的风险对他坦白， 纵使他有什么难言之隐，那津都难免有些气恼。

但那津终归是良善之人，在魅魔杳无音信的日子里，即便心中酸涩难堪，也早已不由自主替他找了千万个理由，怒火也被抚平，只剩下在余烬中闷燃的无奈。

一半的夜晚倏地寂静下来的日子里，奈库罗迪亚的魔王依旧面孔冷峻，言行自持，旁人看不出半点异样。

可只有他自己才知晓，他的世界是一座闭塞的城，每样事物都有预先安排好的位置，是那不知天高地厚的红毛妖兽非要从墙缝挤进来不说，还满地打滚撒泼，掀翻桌椅打碎摆设，直闹了个天翻地覆才心满意足稳稳坐下，不动如山得连那津都以为那方天地原本就属于他；却又在那津打定主意接纳他时不回地钻出墙缝一走了之，留下那津孑然一身，在子夜梦回时定定望着胸口那片空洞茫然无措。

难以名状的失落直到醒来也密不透风地萦绕心头，于是他常常要静坐半晌，待那如丝如絮的愁肠被清醒的呼吸吹散才更衣洗漱。

白日里他继续抽出时间来雇密探调查魔界各地的贵族，连树海一带的蝙蝠洞也没放过——哪怕知道魅魔多半只是信口开河，他也不想因为一时疏忽而错过。

前几日似乎有望的调查最终又扑了空，王座上的那津正心情不佳，心神不定地低头翻看卷宗，目光却始终停留在前几行上，怎么也看不进去。

门卫似乎放进来了什么使节，余光里隐约瞥见有个人影在他面前行礼并自报家门：

“——的使者，斗胆谒见魔王。”

那津这才抬起头来。

霎时间，二人都愣在了原地，连呼吸都仿佛凝滞了，只有目光在愕然中相交。

红发、金瞳、蜜色皮肤——不是他在心底描摹了无数遍的人又是谁？

眼前人有着他再熟悉不过的面容，却是一身沙漠旅人的陌生打扮，身旁跟了个小侍从，礼行到一半还没来得及收便僵在原地一动不动。

他像是回到了梦与现实的十字路口，无论朝哪个方向看去，眼前都只有一股失真的眩晕。

“魔王事务繁忙日理万机，还请使者快些解释来意。”

直到殿前近臣出声催促，二人才回过神来。

红发的魅魔显然失了方寸，再不复从容自若，磕绊道：“在下……在下今日前来是为了——”

“从头开始说吧。方才我光顾着看公文了，没听清，”那津平静道。

于是魅魔深吸一口气，重新向他欠身行礼：

“……砂之都法拉扎德的使者，请求谒见奈库罗迪亚魔王。”

在火热的夜里抵死缠绵无数次的人却要在众目睽睽之下装出初次见面的模样，难言的怪异感同时袭上二人心头。但他们的确事到如今才第一次开诚布公地做自我介绍。

那津迟迟不回应，只目光深邃地盯着魅魔，魅魔行礼的动作便也不敢放下。

半晌，那津才淡淡开口：“来得正好。与法拉扎德的通商协定我还有几处想修改，不如去书房再详谈吧。”

“……是。”

于是魔王昂首挺胸，不徐不疾地迈向了正殿大门。而魅魔似乎有些惴惴不安地向侍从使了个眼色，才转身跟上。

留在玉座之间的大臣们却不会知道，他们永远正色厉声、绝无戏言的魔王根本没有去到书房，而是在大门关上的一瞬间毫不犹豫地阔步走向了寝室。

“如何，眼熟吗？”

装潢映入眼帘的一瞬间魅魔就暗叫不好，奈何公务在身，又是有求于那津，只得硬着头皮踏入房中。

房门刚一阖上，那津便猎食的黑豹似的缓步向魅魔逼近。魅魔比起绝大部分雄性魔族都毫不逊色，高大俊朗，相貌堂堂，可那津的身形却像一堵厚重的墙，投下的阴影完全笼罩住他。

紧张得下意识喉头滚动，魅魔强装镇定：“这是哪里？不是说要去书房……”

“别装糊涂了，”那津又迫近一步，目光沉沉。

“您说笑了，我是真的不明白，”魅魔僵硬地道。

那津终于停下脚步，叹着气揉了揉额角：“非要我命令你脱衣露出小腹上的花纹给我看才能承认吗？明明没必要闹得那么难看。”

魅魔低下头沉默半晌，最终视死如归地咬咬牙，极快地整理好表情。

“好久不见。”

他仰起头来漫不经心地讪笑，浑身却紧绷起来，像是随时做好了逃离的准备。

“果然，”那津似乎在提问，语调却笃定，“所以你是砂之都的使臣。”

“嗯，”魅魔的目光心虚地游移开来。

“奈库罗迪亚与法拉扎德素来交好，你根本没必要瞒着我。我就算知道了你的身份，也不会拿它当作把柄对你或是法拉扎德不利。”

“我又不知道你是谁，小心为上总没错吧。”

“可我都愿意对你坦白了，你那时又为何不肯听？”

_还从此便疏远我_ ，那津在心中苦涩地补充道。

“我……不想在梦里和任何人有太多纠葛。你若对我坦白身份，相对地肯定希望我也能做同样的事，可我……我不想。不光是针对你，在此之前我也从未在现实中暴露过身份，”魅魔停顿片刻才继续，“你或许不明白，就算南方大陆相对没那么迂腐，在以武力为尊的铁血要塞和等级制度难以逾越的魔导国，魅魔这样的旁门左道在他们眼里就是下三滥。而我身为一国的使节，要是公开了魅魔血统，出了南部根本寸步难行，岂不叫人看了笑话。”

那津闻言长叹一声，又点点头，似乎是接受了他的解释：“我还有许多话想问你，去那边坐下来慢慢说吧。”他朝茶几的方向扬起下颌示意。

“……你先过去，”魅魔却不知为何矗立在原地纹丝不动。

“怎么了？”

“没事，”他向后退了一步，像是在逃避那津探寻的目光，“不用管我。”

“受伤了？”不对，那方才在玉座之间早该有人注意到，可见那时明明没有异样，“身体可有不适？”说着，那津担忧地朝他走去。

“没有，你别问东问西的了，”魅魔继续不住地后退，慌乱中不自觉朝身后摆了下手，像是在隐藏着什么似的。

“你身后有什么？”

“什么都没……”

那津却不等他回答便大步上前，一手锁住他手腕，一手摁在肩头，尽量控制力道迫使他转过身来，才发现臀部正下方的布料上晕染开来了一小片水痕。

那津讶异地瞪大了眼。

魅魔过去在梦中一旦情动便会自行分泌肠液，从未需要过外界润滑，没想到在现实中也是……想来是魅魔的体质天生如此。

“你离太近了……生理反应，我也没法控制，”魅魔嗓音闷闷的，罕见地在性事相关的话题上显出些窘迫。

“多久没做过了，这么敏感？”那津挑眉。

“挺久的。这段时间一直在路上，和我那个小跟班跑遍了大半个魔界。”

“你不是可以入梦，这不成问题吧。”

“但在梦里爽到的话现实中也会叫的，我们又没带太多盘缠，每天两个人挤在一间房里，晚上被他听见了多没面子。”

“那就没和你的侍从做过吗？”

“就那个毛都没长齐的小家伙，怎么可能满足我，”魅魔嗤之以鼻，“再说他根本不知道我的事，别把他吓晕了才是。”

那津回想起正殿里那个被魅魔对比得尤其局促的青年侍从，似有若无地勾起嘴角：“也对。那事已至此，不如就由我来……”

大掌捧起魅魔的脸庞，掌根贴在短短的胡茬上，一阵熟悉的刺痒。

他凑到魅魔耳畔，声音天鹅绒料般低沉润泽：“在现实中也能吸到精气吧？”

“效果比在梦里还好，”身下早就瘙痒难耐的魅魔迫不及待踮起脚尖，勾住了那津的颈项。

在梦中打个响指便可净身，那津便从未带魅魔进过浴室。

如今到了现实中，虽不比梦境便捷，但二人一同泡在浴池中，看对方眉眼笼上一层蒸腾雾气，倒也别有一番滋味。

那津忽然心念一动：“你叫什么？我去问法拉扎德的魔王把你要来。”

但那不过淋漓尽致的性事之后一时松懈，话一出口，他自己便也知道绝无可能。

使节不是什么普通侍从，除了精通外交礼仪，口才、学识、观察力与决断能力缺一不可，大抵这魅魔原本也是法拉扎德魔王的得力助手。

果然，魅魔当即嗤笑出声：“哪有那么容易，你说要就要啊？况且你不问问我想吗？”

那津就是性格再古板，也不至于傻到真的去问。当初的不辞而别已经是个再明确不过的答案了，此刻再去深究无异于自取其辱。

但只要假以时日，他知道恰当的时机总会到的。

既然通往渴求之物的丝线已经切实地握在手中，他便不会放开。

于是他开口问了些别的：“你们魔王也不知道你是魅魔吗？”

“我不是说了，谁都不知道。我也从不吃窝边草，免得和周围人纠缠不清徒增事端，”说着，他揶揄地看了那津一眼：“谁料到跑得这么远来觅食，却还是躲不过。”

那津置若罔闻，只点点头：“如此甚好，不然更要舍不得你了。”

“少做点梦吧，”魅魔噗嗤一笑，却不是奚落，更像是想到什么趣事。

那津不同他争论，话锋一转：“你以后需要了，可以随时来找我。”

“……也行吧。反正你都知道了，再费心思躲你也没有意义，”魅魔挫败地向后靠去，斜倚在浴池边沿，“但丑话说在前，要是敢把我的事说出去，你就死定了。”

魅魔此时已经完全放弃了刚重逢时毕恭毕敬的姿态，恪守礼节的那津按说本该出言纠正的，可他不知怎的，反而更喜欢这样。

魅魔近日来一路奔波，方才又被折腾了半天，此时泡在热水中，不一会儿便睡着了。

那津还是第一次见到他这样不设防的姿态——眉眼不再凌厉，敛了大半锋芒，才显出略圆的脸型来，竟有些稚气与可爱。

只是这背景不甚尽人意。

那津为人稳健低调，从不觉得这黑石砌成的古朴浴池有何不妥，可一旦当中多了一个魅魔，便怎么看都别扭了。

与那津截然不同，魅魔从样貌到性情都生得色泽鲜明、浓墨重彩，天生一股雍容贵气，任何人见了，怕是都会不由觉得身处金碧辉煌之中才更适合他。像异域商人进贡到宫中的妖兽，理所应当就该被豢养在酒池肉林里极尽奢靡。

哪怕不动大工程，在浴池边缘镶一圈金也不错。一定很衬他的眼睛。

那津思忖道。

翌日早，当那津再睁开眼时，看着魅魔近在咫尺的睡颜，一时间有些仿佛还没完全清醒过来的恍惚感。

过去每一次他都是孤身醒来，一夜荒唐情事没有留下半点痕迹，原本魅魔留下了数到抓痕的后背也重新变得完好无损。

魅魔心软，见他挽留便时常陪他说话直到他睡去，偶尔心情差了才直接伸出爪子戳他额头，可梦境总有终结时，他从未奢求过能像这样交换着体温相拥而眠一整宿。

昨夜他还在苦思冥想，如今他竟已摸清了这小野兽的巢穴，是与他贸易往来频繁的邻国，这意味着他们之间有得是时间和机会。

那津很久没有如此清晰地感到喜悦了。

上一次还要回溯到数百年之前，他刚戴上父母赠予的生辰礼物——一对金耳环——在宴会厅里有些笨拙地和着母妃的脚步，学跳华尔兹时。

_蹦恰恰，蹦恰恰。_ 动作幅度稍大些，耳环便会随之晃动。重物拉扯耳垂的触感是全然陌生的，但也时刻提醒着他当下的欢喜。

此时此刻胸腔中隐约的紧缩感想必也是一样的。

他倾身向前，羽毛似的轻吻落在熟睡的魅魔鼻尖上。

_蹦恰恰，蹦恰恰。_

甘美的重量淌过了几百年光阴，带着他不断旋转下沉。

-7-

至于那津依依不舍地与魅魔作别、应邀前往大审门时，却见到第四个姗姗来迟的魔王有着一张熟悉得令人心悸的脸，那又是后话了。

法拉扎德的魔王尤修卡噙着傲然笑意大步走来，一身正装更衬得他器宇轩昂，在魔导国和铁血要塞的魔王面前也谈笑自若，却始终没正眼看过那津，只在以为没人注意时才心虚地觑他一眼。

那津竭力无视那若有若无落在自己身上的目光，说不上心中是怎样一番滋味。

_小骗子_ ，他想，再三提醒自己尤修卡正在悄悄观察他的反应，才忍住没有半是气恼半是无奈地苦笑出来。

原来这与他纠缠不清的魅魔竟也是一国之主，先前的许多遮遮掩掩便更说得通了，但意识到枕边人对自己有所隐瞒——还不只一层，不止一次——着实不是能教人心平气和安然接受的事。

临行前他命匠人依照他梦中的模样做一个皮质项圈，特地嘱咐过不必赶工，只管专心做精细活，如今却恨不得那项圈就握在自己手中，可以趁尤修卡不备将他拉进一旁的树林，在接吻的间隙亲手为他戴上项圈。

可尤修卡还会甘心吗？他的魅魔论地位足够与他平起平坐，论野心比起他恐怕更甚，如今若是坐上了大魔王的位置……

高高耸立直入云端的厚重城门吱呀一声敞开条缝，泄出千年来无人踏足的未知世界里暗昧一角。

那津眼神一凛，凝神屏气，定下乱如麻的心神。

虽然是与尤修卡做了交易才奔赴此地，换言之只是在为他争取开放大审门的机会，面对近在咫尺的宝座，没有人会选择拱手让人。

至于那结果如何，一切便会在今日见分晓。

-Fin-


End file.
